Fade, All the Way
by Deusluxmea
Summary: Once a normal girl relunctantly dragged to a baseball game with her family, she dies after an attempted rescue. Reborn again as a clone by Cadmus, just like Superboy, she contains only some of her...original self, and the memories are disorienting. CK/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I haven't really updated at all on my other story but I...kinda ..."lost" the notebook I wrote all of it down in so... heh heh heh ... . -_-Annnyywwaayysss...Yeah... ...I PROMISE NOTHING! *hides in her emo corner thinking no one can see her***  
**I do not own Young Justice in any shape or form. Just the plot, my Oc, and anything you don't recognize from the show! :3**

_'Ooooooo! This isn't happening, this isn't happening!'_ she thought, pacing back and forth._ ' Help. Help is good.'_ She stopped long enough to attempt to find someone, ANYONE in uniform. Standing on her toes, jumping every few seconds was a girl. A short girl, not even breaking five feet. Finally, she spots an employee. Dodging and triping through the crowd of baseball fans the girl makes it to the other side of the room without...well...MAJOR injuries.

"Uh, uhmn...E-excuse me?" she asked, tugging on the workers sleeve meekly. Said employee turned around."Superb-!"

"YES! These hotdogs _ARE_ 'Super'! Thank you for your feedback! How about I take you over to our office so you can fill out a customer-satisfactory form for us?"  
'_...why is Superboy acting happy? On the news he NEVER acts happy! Why is he working at a baseball stadium? Are the other membes here? Whats going on? I JUST NEEDED DIRECTIONS!...where is he taking me?_' Throughout her mental rant they had taken many turns and could faintly hear the roar of the fans from where they were. She was even MORE lost than before! And Superboys grip was really starting to hurt.

"H-HEY! Where are you taking me?" Looking back at her, a short girl, eyes big and glasses falling down her face, he answered. "Safe. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"Safe? Besides being lost in a crowed I was...well, _somewhat_ safe back there!", starting to feel the whisper of panic her voice hitched in her throat. "I'm confused, I just wanted directions!"

*impatient sigh* "Look, I'd be glad to send you off and out of my way but I'm just following orders, now shut up and _WALK_."

/(O.O)\ _'nuh?'_

"B-but, you can't just expect me to -"

"Yes, I DO, now shut. up. before I MAKE yo-"

*_boomboom_**_BOOM_***

Explosions rocked the stadium and screams echoed throughout the air and concrete tunnels. Without further complaint she ran as fast as she could along side Superboy. _'Momma, Daddy, brother...please be safe!_', she prayed. Suddenly she was yanked to the ground as another explosion went off, carrying debris over their heads. "STAY. HERE." _'aaaaaannndddd there he goes! So much for somewhere safe for Lord-knows-why_.' As soon as her thought finished a green gas had enveloped the place, and the building caved in above her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, _she wasn't there?"_

"I TOLD you! She's gone!"

"How can she be gone? She was _right there?"_

"**ENOUGH**"

The room was silenced. The eight teens squirmed under Batman's glare. "Now, WITHOUT any interruptions," their shoulders slumped,"WHAT. HAPPENED."

"I already told you! Something felt odd about her so I-"

Batman looked at him sharply. "Explain."

"Wha- Isn't that what i'm-"

"_Explain,"_ he stressed the word," what you mean about an 'odd' feeling."

He ran his hand roughly through his hair. M'gann went to touch his hand, for support, but got slapped away. "I don't . . .exactly know. . .it felt. . .like I had to get her out of there. . .that. . ." he trailed off, his voice cracking. Everyone looked at him, curious. Robin raised a brow. "Hey, it's ok, it dosn't matter if it sounds stupid you know? Besides, we-" Supermans entrance stopped him. No matter how long its been the awkwardness when the two supers were in the same room was stiffling.

Superman looked around the room, feeling out the mood...well, the mood past everyones urge to flee. "He's right." Superman refused to look at him, glueing his eyes to Batman's boots. "Every piece of information could and is vital for the success of a mission. And most of the time we'll find it vital for the future."

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Superboy snapped. " Don't you think I'd know tihat! I'm not embarrassed or trying to hide information ok?"

Superman pinned his cloned counterpart with a sneer. Before he could say anything Batman stepped between them. "Then what is it?" the black clad man asked, placing a hand on his slightly fuming friend. He gave him a _the look_ and knew he wouldn't let him out of this one. During the silent exchange the members of Young Justice formed a half-ring around their friend; they've learned from experiance that without any intervention, things could go very ugly really soon between the two kryptonites. Superboy gave teh room an annoyed glance but continued anyway.

"It's... hard to explain..." he furrowed his brows."It's like there's this, this _pull_! I couldn't NOT help her!" He looked up at the adults in the room, confused. Throughout his short explanation, his voice laced with uncertainty, ended in a whisper sounding like a question instead of a statement. Batman nodded. "That's good enough for now. Continue." Superboy gave a relieved sigh.

"She looked lost and started to ask me a question but recognized me through my disguise." He sent an I-Told-You-So look at M'gann; the disguise had been her idea. Wally gave her shoulder a pat as she colored and looked away; Conner had told her his doubts about the disguise. "I covered it up so no one else could hear her and was on my way to getting her out of the building when a gas came through the vents. Then," he gave Red Arrow and Artemis a look," the roof of the hallway exploded. I got thrown away from her and . . . well, when I finally got back to where she landed: she wasn't anywhere in sight." He sent another glare towards Robin and Aqua lad; they had tried to stop him forom going back saying that they needed to get back and report. As he gave his side of things everyones eyes grew wider in shock. It wasn't what he said but the way he said it. Usually Superboy used around three tones when speaking: angry, remorseful, or indifferent. However, through the whole thing he sounded panicked, worried even. Even Superman had his eyebrows in his hair.

One word broke through two hero's shock: has. Batman and Robin looked at eachother with grim faces: the Joker. "_What did it do?"_ they both demanded. Superboy gave them a confused look. Wally laughed behind his hand; 'like father like son' he thought. Superman picked up on it quicker. "The gas. Did it do anything?" he said before the other two could.

They young man paused, trying to remember. "N...no it only made it hard to see..."He looked up at them quizically. By then everyone (except our dear superboy) had picked up on the conversation. But the Joker's gas _always _did something...so if it wasn't the Joker...then who took her?

**TBC**

**A/N**

**SORRY! I know I told some of you I'd update soon but I just remembered where I was goin with this story! AUGH Ik, Ik, IM A POOR EXCUSE FOR A HAMPSTER...i mean human... . **

**lol anyways, M&R!**

**luv ya'll ta! ta! ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhn..."

"Ah, you're awake? Don't try to hide it Honey, I know you are."

". . ."

"Well, pretend as much as you like, but i'll just let you know anyway...you're whole 'i'm still unconscious' act isn't going to work on me. My little … 'pets' have already assured me you're awake and listening right now."

"..."

"Still don't believe me? A little convincing is in order! How fun! Now, where shall we begin? Oh! Yes, how about what you're thinking right now? How you think that i'm lying about my little pets. Well, you will only know if i'm lying if you open those _pretty_ little eyes of yours won't you? Oh ho ho even in your own mind there's _no_ cursing? Not even one? Come now, surely all teenagers curse once in awhile? Even though he had never been taught through his programming, _Superboy_ cursed as if it were natural!. . .Oh, don't think I didn't see that _twitch_ little missy. Did you have a _thing_ for Mr. Ungrateful? I programmed him, brought him to life and what does he do?! He runs off, destroys my lab, and gets me SACKED! Not worth the time if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask you" _jerk_

"She speaks!"

"Let me go"

"Is that anyway to treat me? Your creator?"

". . .what do you mean?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Struggling against the metal bindings she tried thinking what the heck he meant. Create? He didn't create me my parents did! I was born natural! Not by...this...this PRETENTIOUS PRICK!

"Oh tsk tsk tsk." Shrugging with his hands in the air like he was innocent he started to circle her container. "If you'd only listen you'd understand, who and _what," _a malicious grin," you are."

Calming down, with only a slight tremble in her voice to show how shaken up she was, "Talk."

"Was that so hard?" A glare. "Hm, i'd watch that insolence if I were you, _i'm_ the one in charge here, you'd be smart to remember that." Her lip pulled back in a snarl. "...We'll work on that later. What's the last thing you remember?"

"...I...was running...with...Sup...erboy?" Her face scrunched up trying to remember.

"Yes, go on."

**A/N: So...its summer! And...I should get to updating huh? Crap...Ah well, there WILL be new chapters. Life decided to send me razor blades instead of lemons. -_- **

**See ya in the next chapter ta ta!**

**p.s. if my typos (oops) annoy you THAT bad i'll see what I can do without screwing up O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

They couldn't believe it. It was insane. Way too easy. There had to be a catch; every face in the room was dumbfounded. Not only was Desmond dead (by mere trip and fall) ,but superboy was, for a lack of a better word, mooning over the girl they were sent to save! It didn't help that the girl had. . .powers as well as being freaked out as the rest of them.

For the past five minutes the young justice and their mentors had been watching Superboy chase this girl around. As soon as it looked like he had caught her she would scream, disappear, then reappear a few feet away. The poor, frantic boy, everyone in the room surmised, really wasn't kidding about feeling a "pull" for her. However, no one had known how powerful, nor of the kind of nature, this "pull" entitled.

For once the intelligent bad boy Batman didn't know how to proceed let alone react. It was too. . .weird even for Superboy's history. Deciding to wait for Superboy to actually catch the girl, or until they all got tired and he had to shoot her with a sedative, Batman sat down and let out a sigh. A heavy sigh. A _very_ heavy sigh. It was _such _a heavy sigh it automatically urged Robin to do the same. Seeing this, the other members of the Y.J. and the Justice League did the same. If the sheer ridiculousness of the situation seemed to make The Bat unresponsive, they thought it wise enough to wait for something to happen.

**A/N:**

**Yes, this is a very short chapter. However, I find it easier to get the chapters out to you guys this way so as to avoid my pondering on how to proceed with what to write next. Please note that I do not have a Beta and mistakes will be made and that I don't plan to have a Beta unless I actually know them. . .Even then i'd be too embarrassed to show them O_e**

**On another note, whoever sent that long winded, and might I add irrelevant but appreciated (i think...it got too confusing to read. . .it went in circles and was redundant in my opinion )anonymous review, please clarify what that had to do with my story. I find it irrelevant but now i'm curious?**

**ta ta! mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Hour Later**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Superman Bellowed.

You see, over the course of an hour Superboy had not come any closer to catching the girl. There were a few close calls; he managed to take down some walls and a few pillars and the girl had finally stopped screaming bloody murder. However, at the time of Superman's arrival the two had been continuing their struggle under a pile of debris. It was nothing dangerous, and Superboy contained just enough of himself to leave all the equipment in tact, and for that Robin was thankful.

Superman stomped his way over to the group that was lounging where they pleased. He turned to Batman, "What. Is. Goin. On?! It's been an hour since you all left and you are all just...just...FOOLING AROUND?!"

". . .observing", came his low rumbled rply, never taking his eyes off the couple struggle struggling under the debris.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Robin pull on Superman's cape. "Just watch them. You'll find out soon enough." This vague explanation caused a few giggles between himself, the Flash, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Canary. Superman rasied an eyebrow, got ready to shout again, but got pulled down by the cape by Batman. Harshly.

"Watch."

5/31/13


End file.
